Synnefia The New Goddess
by The Star of Darkness
Summary: Synnefia is a new goddess born in the middle of chaos, but will anyone ever figure out what she's the goddess of?
1. A New Goddess is Born

**YEAH! This is my FIRST story and I'm so excited! Oh, and since The Star odf Darkness is a really long name you can just call me Kip. It's a childhood nickname.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

**Zeus POV**

Well the family decided, without me, to have a get together meal where everyone brought something.

Here is the list of what was brought.

Hades, something that looked suspiciously like road kill.

Demeter, you probably guessed it cereal.

Persephone brought a bowl of fruit.

Here is where it went horribly wrong!

Apollo brought stag sausage knowing full well that this is one of Artemis's sacred animals.

Artemis brought ground sacred beef to make both Apollo and Hera angry.

Hera got mad and brought grilled goose (another one of Artemis's sacred animals) and steamed crane revenge for Hephaestus for being ugly.

Hephaestus was seething and brought fried jaguar, one of Dionysus's sacred animals.

Poseidon was already having a terrible day, so when he walked in to a room of complete chaos he got mad that he had to bring something and brought boiled owl. **(A\N I don't think you can eat owl or jaguar, but they are Gods so who knows!)** Now this made Athena angry, so she plotted the perfect revenge! She brought dolphin as vengeance for Apollo because he started it (another one of his sacred animals.) and Poseidon for reasons you can easily guess.

Dionysus brought wine, but he got mad when he saw the fried jaguar.

And guess what I figured out the road kill stuff that Hades brought was sweet, sweet revenge for me because it was eagle.

So I Zeus, brought a black ram because black animals are sacred to Hades, but I forgot that a ram is also one of Hermes sacred animals.

Hermes was boiling mad, but his revenge was going to be a prank or thievery. All of the sudden Aphrodite came into the room and then burst in to tears screaming, "Where's the love?" Then for no apparent reason Demeter chucked her bowl of soggy cereal at Ares as he was sitting down at the table, anticipating a good fight.

**Persephone POV**

A flying bowl of cereal, thrown by Mother, hit Ares in the eye, sloshing him with milk and soggy corn flakes (which is not, I repeat _not_ a good sight for the stomach!) Aphrodite still bawling and screaming stormed out of the room and fist fights broke out all around me. I wanted to go comfort Aphrodite or get Mother, most of all I wanted to just get out of here. At least no one decided to bring ham, for the pig is one of my sacred animals. I was trapped at war and I don't know how Ares can stand it. Suddenly the room fell silent everyone stopped fighting, even Artemis dropped the chair leg she was beating Apollo with. Everyone was staring at Hera and in her arms was a sleeping baby.

**Hera POV**

Everyone was fighting and a baby, in the midst of it all, appeared in my arms. The baby was glowing, literally silence fell over the gods then Zeus spoke, "Bow down a new goddess is born!" A cheer arose as the gods bowed to Hera and her baby. Aphrodite even rejoined everyone. It was such a happy time! "Everyone," I announced, "I have decided to name her Synnefia as you know synnefia is Greek for overcast." (**Overcast, means a cloudy or stormy sky**) "Why would you name such a beautiful child such a name?" Aphrodite questioned. "Because it's what the sky looked like amidst our bickering, when Synnefia was born," I replied.

**Please review and ****honestly**** tell me what you think!**


	2. A Visit to Camp

**Percy POV**

I'm pretty happy right now because Tyson came to visit, so now I've got someone to clean my cabin and keep me company at my table. Although Tyson is about four feet taller than the size I remember him to be, so at lunch he sits on the ground and his feet hang way of the end of his bunk. Leo even offered to build Tyson a Tyson sized bunk.

"Hey brother, look at the sky," said Tyson through a huge mouthful of peanut butter, snapping me back to attention. I looked up, and then I remembered that the magic barrier will keep any bad weather from Camp half-blood. I looked beyond camp and the sky was completely and utterly black with a few flashes of lightning and claps of thunder. We all knew what that meant, the gods were fighting again!

"I feel bad for the weather man who predicted it was going to be sunny today!" Leo joked.

After a few minutes Tyson giggled, "I get it." Then about as quickly as the storm started it stopped. The sky turned sunny again and the clouds vanished as if nothing had happened. About twelve days later Annabeth and I were sitting in the strawberry field when cries of shock interrupted our talk about the gods fighting and how it instantly stopped. Even Dionysus wouldn't tell us what happened when he got back he just said, "You'll see." Then Annabeth punched my arm and yelled, "Percy look at this!" Rubbing my arm I saw where she was pointing and my jaw dropped. I saw a chariot (no, it's not just a chariot, it is _the_ chariot, the chariot of Zeus) and it was going to land in the middle of camp. Excited murmurs erupted from around me, we ran like crazy to get there. I heard Nico shout, something I didn't hear. I don't think anyone heard because right then everyone was staring at the just landing chariot and bowing to the gods inside. There was a very long silence and then Chiron stepped forth.

"Lady Hera, Zeus," he looked at each of them in turn, "Please tell camp who she is."

He asked gesturing to a beautiful girl who looked about 16. She had golden-brown hair that fell to her hips, and eyes that were a strange amber color, she was tan and had freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. I could hear several gasps behind me as other people saw her too.

"So we can address her properly."

**Synnefia POV**

"I'm Synnefia I was born of the gods' chaotic ways, like twelve days ago." I said to the polite centaur Chiron.

"You don't act like a goddess," muttered a small redhead with freckles and glasses.

"Oh don't I, now, why is that?" A look of shock crossed his face as if he wouldn't have expected me to hear him.

"The other gods are just so proper, but _you're_ awesome!" He replied innocently.

"Well, um… thank you, I guess." I said surprised.

"Ok, so we have a problem," Hera interrupted. "Synnefia tends to destroy everything she touches. We need find out what her powers are, so she can learn to control them."

"What does that have to do with us?" Someone in the back said. "Why aren't the gods helping her?" Zeus's head looked like it was about to explode.

"Because they don't know how!" I quipped, getting angry glares from both Zeus and Hera.

"It's true isn't it?" Questioned the voice again. This time Zeus couldn't hold it in.

"Connor Stoll shut your mouth this instant before I shut it for you!" He growled menacingly.

"Any way," Hera interjected, "we need you guys to help her."


	3. Meeting The Questers

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated this story in like a year. I will try to do better, but my brain is so full of ideas. My brain also doesn't like to finish its ideas.**

**-Star**

Synnefia POV

"What did Hera mean when she said you destroy things," The annoying one called Connor Stoll asked.

"Hand me that cup," he did, and the cup started to warp and burst into a pile of sand.

"Cool," several demigods muttered.

"It works with anything," I said picking up a rock reducing it to dirt. I picked up a spoon and it turned into small lumps of untreated ore.

"That's new," I muttered grabbing a bench. The bench wobbled and fell to the earth as a sapling. How peculiar.

"What happens when you touch a human?" Stephen, a 17 year old demigod from Apollo with dark hair and warm brown eyes, asked.

"I am afraid to try," I admitted, "I am afraid of hurting them."

**It's later and they are all sitting around the campfire.**

"Hey," Delphi, no, Rachel said, coming to stand next to me.

"Hi."

"You have been quite the conversation starter around here."

"Yeah, I have been getting a lot of looks. My ears are burning everywhere I go."

"That's how I felt when I became the oracle. It gets better I promise."

"Thanks." Suddenly Rachel's shoulders seized up and she fell to her knees. I tried to catch her and then stopped myself, I didn't want to find out what my powers could do to a human. I have gained some control, but if I'm distracted *poof* destruction. Green smoke started pouring out of her mouth.

_The New Goddess will set the tone,_

_With the heir of Apollo's Throne,_

_Demeter's daughter will help shed light on what's in store,_

_When three becomes five and five becomes four,_

_The three will set out before dawn breaks,_

_To retrieve the weapons that ice takes._

The smoke faded and the ground came rushing to meet me. When I awoke I was sitting in the big house I saw when I was given a tour.I heard talking in the other room. I went in and saw a Demeter girl and an Apollo boy talking with Chiron.

"Hello child," Chiron said without turning around, I was so surprised that the blanket I was holding turned into a pile of wool, "Have a seat." I sat down. "These are the demigods that I have chosen to go with you. This is Katie and this is John."

"No." I answered hurriedly. Chiron looked at me with surprise. "The child of Apollo is supposed to be Stephen. This is wrong I can feel it!"

"But…" John started to argue.

"You know full well not to argue with a goddess. Go retrieve your brother." Chiron cut him off. He sighed, but didn't press matters. Brother? Hmmm. That is why he seems so reluctant. He just got one upped by his little brother. Soon Stephen entered and Chiron explained to him what was going on.

"Are these demigods good?" Chiron asked finally.

"Yes," I answered, "These are the questers."

**Review**


End file.
